


to hold

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [37]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: nothing but sappy blowjobs w/ light kinky themes
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	to hold

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after being sick all morning to comfort myself and it shows

"my love," aziraphale whispers. "my sweetheart, my _darling._ " 

"don't go overboard, angel." crowley laughs weakly, legs shivering as aziraphale noses against the high point of his inner thigh. gradually getting closer to where he wants him most. his breathing soft and heavy, hot as it wafts over crowley's cock, leaves him shuddering and struggling to sit still.

aziraphale notices his squirming - how could he not. he's a very observant lover, and crowley is rarely anything of the subtle sort.

he smiles, "look at you, already so needy. you must be desperate, poor thing."

he lets his voice drawl leisurely over the _desperate_ in that sentence, making sure drag it out until crowley looks like he'd quite rather burst open than have to go a single second longer untouched. his cock twitches sweetly, so receptive - it's honestly adorable, how thoroughly adapted his body's become to aziraphale. well trained, one might put it. though crowley would have his head for that, dare he say it out loud.

"i love you," aziraphale states, with a tone of true finality. "i really do, my dearest."

and before crowley can say something quick-witted and snarky in reply, aziraphale lets his mouth swallow the entirety of crowley's cock. going down within seconds, grateful as he is for a nonexistent gag reflex. they play with that sometimes, imposing it only when they're in the proper mood. right now, he thinks it simpler to have crowley without the side-effects of an unruly body, suckling around him, and feeling all the better for it. 

"angel," crowley gasps. "angel, i - i want to - "

aziraphale hums quietly. it's permission granted. crowley latches his fingers into the loose, pale curls at his disposal, and grips on tight. his hips buck up cautiously - once, twice, a hesitant test before he gets to the real deal. aziraphale hums again, hands stroking up and down crowley's thighs now, encouraging him gently.

"thank you, o- _oh_ , fuck, thank you, angel." he splutters, fucking into aziraphale's mouth without the shame to quell himself. his cock throbs fruitlessly, aching with every half-hearted pulse it can muster. he's already too close to cumming, a breath and a half away from steering off the edge completely. 

aziraphale's fingers dance around the back of his thigh, eventually settling between his legs, moving in closer. his pointer and middle press up against the clenching warmth that's been left sorely unattended, and he pushes in carefully, slowly - then all at once.

crowley lets out a small, whiny cry, shaking despite himself. his cock twitches into climax, cum dribbling down aziraphale's chin, slightly overflowing. aziraphale rubs over his prostate with sharp, smooth strokes, keeping up until the last of crowley's orgasm has been worn out. crowley trembles with every touch, shuffling away towards the end of it, jolting like he's been slapped silly. 

aziraphale gathers him into his arms once he's finally finished. a hand tracing up and down the length of his spine, and a shoulder propped up for him to rest his head on as he gathers his senses, steadies his breathing once more.

"lovely" aziraphale mutters, kissing at the side of his cheek. "always so lovely for me."

like this, crowley can do little but agree. nodding silently, and allowing himself the wonders of being tended to. utterly loved, and utterly cared for.


End file.
